


We’re not just monsters

by Pheonixeclipse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Science Experiments, There are more characters im just not going to tag rn, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, dadza will come eventually, every character will get angst and a full chapterbut this is modtly told from tommys pov, just trying to survive man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixeclipse/pseuds/Pheonixeclipse
Summary: There are two different kinds of people. Monsters and human beings. Monsters are normally captured and experimented on to learn more. At SMI facility these creatures are taken care of! Run by Wilbur Soot the lead scientist who may not be who he saids. With Connor, Sapnap, George, Philza, Skeppy, and Eret being scientist as well. Monsters being Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Schlatt, Techno, Dream, and Bbh.Will this place be hell or is it true to its name.
Relationships: No shipping thats gross my guy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story..Cause i needed to. But please read the tags as this story will get dark in a few areas! If the creators say they are uncomfortable with this kind of fic I will immediately take it down no hesitation. With further do i hope you enjoy the story. The story starts in Tommys pov!

They were going to a new facility. Wilbur said he had many surprises and that it would be bigger. I only rode in the car in silence as the radio played.

Wilbur tapping on the steering wheel best mood in the world. I could only glare bitterly perking when arriving. “We’re here! Now Tommy there will be many people here so I need you to stay close.”

“But I’ve-“ A car door was shut before I could argue. I growled and got out as well rushing over to Wilbur. Stopping once I got to him seeing items. I knew those items and hated them. 

My tail swayed nervously. He went over to me. “I know you hate these Toms but it’s for your safety...” Liar. “And theres I Don't know how they will react” I only nodded giving in. Wilbur put the muzzle over my mouth, the metal tightening as he finished the clasps. 

I winced some and gritted my teeth feeling my wings get clipped. Along with my hands be cuffed together. I looked down not excited at all. Wilbur smiled, patting my head. “There you are! Now lets go!” 

He went sprinting to the building. I followed walking inside the cold air hitting me. I hissed looking around. Everything was clean and a bright white to grays even dull colors of blues, purples, and reds.

Wilbur had a white lab coat with a name tag on it. He smiled and sighed walking inside a room full of seated people going up to a stage. I followed claws tapping on the clean white tiles. Looking at all the people made my gut twist into knots. I kept my head lowered following.

Staying near the back crouching down trying to hide tail wrapping around me. Wilbur tapped the mic twice humming. “Good evening gentlemen. As you may all know I am Wilbur Soot lead scientist.”

He walked around the stage posture strong and outgoing. “It is a honor to have you all here. Now you may be wondering why you are all gathered here.”

“And I’m here to answer that with these subjects. Monsters, hybrids, animals whatever you want to call them!” Wilbur hummed turning to me motioning me over. I stiffened, getting up, going over slowly.

Yelping a hand on my shoulder holding me in place. “Meet Tomm¥578.” Wilbur chimed happily. The other scientist gasped or murmured but a quick glance up I knew they were interested. 

“Now many of you all have never seen hybrids. Toms here is a dragon hybrid. Excellent vision and smell far better than a human. Also physical traits” Wilbur unclipped one wing spreading it out. “Wings.” He clipped the wing back before going behind grabbing my tail making me jump. “Tail.”

Letting go Wilbur untied my hands showing the scales on the end and sharp claws. I turned my head away hearing more gasps. I stopped feeling the muzzle being taken off looking at Wilbur. 

“Open.” He stated I nodded, opening my mouth and baring my fangs. “Now shoot.” Wilbur got an object out throwing it. I quickly shot it with fire hitting directly. My tail wagged proud of myself. 

Wilbur then put the muzzle back on and made me lift a foot. I mostly walked on my tippy toes, the other half of my foot not touching the ground. My legs were different, bending more at the knee. He set my leg down motioning me to the side.

“Tomm¥ here was the first creature I had discovered. But over time I have found more! And you all get to study them! Learn from them” Wilbur smiled happily watching the other scientist look at eachother talking quietly. 

“Our first creature is a ram like hybrid I have decided to name $chlatt667.” Wilbur went to the side by me letting an adult male looking human be led to the stage. The hybrid did not look happy at all ears pinned back, nostrils flared. Hands cuffed in front of it with a chain lead a helper was holding.

The ram had sharp huge horns along with hoof like feet. A tail as well and goat legs. He dressed like a businessman. “I need someone willing to deal with $chlatts attitude. And traits anyone up for the job?” 

“All you pricks are going to hell and I can’t wait to see you all there!” $chlatt called out laughing some. A hand shot up from the crowd. “I’ll take him Mr. Soot!” 

“Mr. Connor! He’s yours!” Wilbur grinned happily at the scientist who smiled back. $chlatt looked surprised, his ears perked but quickly being led off the stage. To another room. “The next monster is B@d682.” 

I looked at the new hybrid that walked up with less of a struggle then Schlatt. The hybrid was pure black besides two white eyes and mouth horns sticking out from its head. “A gentle shy hybrid. Unless you cuss then you will find the complete opposite.” 

“So any volunteers” While waiting I noticed the demon tail behind bad swaying. Skeppy sighed, raising his hand. “I’ll take Bad” Wilbur perked at this clapping his hands together. “Good choice Mr.Skeppy!” 

I watched the hybrid be led off but jumping. I looked at a new monster, this one giving off a weird vibe..I quickly hid behind Wilbur some. The monster was tall and lanky, a mask that looked attached to its skin..The creature had long arms and legs with black sharp claws at the end. Opening its mouth normally it then kept yawning showing a mouth that went to its chest on both sides. Razor sharp teeth filling that mouth and tongue as well. 

The thing watched the scientist noticing the horrified looks. It cackled then letting out a wheeze showing the smiley face on the mask. “Dr3am550.” Wilbur hummed “A deadly beast. Able to kill quickly and silently. If not careful you could be this creature's next victim.” 

“This fella actually has a murder record. Being known to play with his victims before giving them their demise. I need two scientist for this one who are willing to do the task.” While Wilbur gave the speech Dr3am seemed to have already chosen who he wanted. Going to the edge of the stage looking straight at George giving a smile. 

Bobbing his head up and down a rattling noise coming from the creature. George looked at it then Wilbur. Sapnap sitting by George watched as well then smiling. “Me and George can take him Mr.Soot!” George glared at his friend but not saying anything. “Ah Yes! Mr. SapNap and Mr.George splendid!” Wilbur smiled. Dr3am also seemed happy walking off the stage. 

I watched each hybrid go by. To a fox hybrid one named £undy203 being claimed by scientist Eret. Then a pig king hybrid only out for blood be claimed by scientist Philza. I was getting pretty bored but the last hybrid caught my attention.

“Our last hybrid is a ram plus bee hybrid” Wilbur smiled excitedly. A young juvenile around my age! Was led out looking terrified and lost. I felt an overwhelming need to protect this boy. “Tubb0879 a kind spirit who does not need much to listen.” Tubbo...That's his name. 

I stopped hearing a scientist already claim Tubbo my eyes wide. I saw him about to be taken away. No no no! I clawed at the muzzle clasp able to get them off after some clawing. Eyes wide i ran over breathing fire at the helper. Making her flee away Wilbur calling my name. I got the lead off my wrist and pounced the boy. 

Wrapping around him protectively growling at anyone who came by even Wilbur. I felt Tubbo shake underneath me now looking at his features. He had small horns on his head along with ram ears and tail..About every trait Schlatt had. He also had antennas and bee wings. I looked up seeing the scientist surround us. 

I growled at them snapping smoke coming from my mouth. Seeing Wilbur fuming near by “Tommy release that creature now.” He hissed dangerously. I didn’t move, only shaking my head. Wilbur glared more, “I am giving you one more chance, Tomm¥.” 

Ouch that one kinda stung but it’s fine. Philza went over to Wilbur. “You can take another right? I mean Tommy is still 16 a child Will. How long has it been since he’s had another kid his age.” 

Wilbur looked at the man then down. “It had been a while I guess..” He looked down. “Exactly..Don’t you think he wants some company?” Phil tilted his head. Wilbur sighed. “Fine I guess I will be taking another one.” He relaxed. 

I smiled hearing tail wagging thumping against the ground. Oh thank god Phil is here the nicest man I’ve met! He actually treated us like human beings and not like animals. I let go of Tubbo. “I’m Tomm¥! I’ll be your new best friend now” I greeted. 

Tubbo looked confused but then smiled and shook my hand. “New best friend huh? Sounds good to me Tommy” I could tell me and him were going to get along great.


	2. I don’t want to eat the rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh another one. Also warnings for this animal death and animal attacks.

Every monster has a room to themself. Though I think the better term would be cell. You could only have a small amount of personal objects with you. And the room was bare with a few patterns here and there on the walls. A bed with plain white sheets and a sink along with somewhere to do your business. Hooks were on the floor and wall in a few areas in case some monsters needed to be restrained.

I never understood how restraining someone more would help. Wilbur always told me to not worry since I wasn’t one of the scientists. And that I was too young to fully understand what was going on. Over time I kept trusting him I still do no matter how many new scars he gives me. Or the time he does an experiment and it hurts my limbs. He always said it was for the better cause and I believed him why wouldn’t I?

It was a new day Wilbur leading us to another room. Me and Tubbo had been able to get to know each other pretty well last night until the lights turned off leaving us in pitch darkness. The facility had many rooms every now and then a shout was heard but we ignored it. We were pushed into a huge room. I couldn’t even see the other barriers. The place looked like a forest, dark quiet noises coming from the area. The door closed behind us I looked at Tubbo giving a small smile. He smiled back but perked when a mic came on.

“This experiment is survival. It will test your durability to survive harsh climates. From freezing temperatures all the way to heatwaves. The other test can be done in another room. You two aren’t alone there are other creatures in there with you who will harm you if not careful. You will also be tested on how well you are able to find resources needed for survival. This experiment could take up to one or two days. Maybe two just to see how you two do.” Wilbur sat back in a chair talking looking at a few screens. “Might I add there are cameras as well hidden from sight but watching. So any funny business will lead to punishment” he smiled.

“Have fun and you two can’t help each other. Good luck” The speaker cut out. I looked at Tubbo worried, his ram ears flattened, also looking nervous he looked at me. “Well..Good luck and i’ll see you later Tommy” he smiled and ran off into the shrubbery. “You too Big T” I smiled back and watched his figure get more faint along with his footsteps. I ran off as well and climbed up a pretty big tree looking around. I just needed to find a source with water and shelter. How hard could that be?

Apparently I was very..very wrong..It had been a bit after walking my feet hurting claws digging into the ground each time. I was hungry and honestly just tired. Sighing I stopped when smelling something sniffing about and walking toward the smell. The smell was tempting..Like a reward if I followed it. Walking the sight in front of me was not what I expected a fox with a dead squirrel. Jerking away eyes wide shaking my head out of my hungry state. I didn’t need that. It's gross. I'm not even that hungry. I got up fully making a few bushes rustle.

The fox had quickly looked at me grabbing the squirrel and running off into the night. I sighed and kept on my travels. Every now and then my wings give a flap “I wonder how Tubbo is doing..” I pondered whether he was okay.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tubbos Pov:

I was doing pretty great. Food was easy to find for me the forest luckily had a ton of vegetation I knew about. Berries in my hands my arms and hands had small scrapes since some berries were attached to thorn bushes. Even able to find a small stream to stay by. “I can make shelter here for tonight” I smiled and set the food I gathered down.

Walking off I marked the ways I went with my horns scrapping them against the trees bark until it made marks. Looking for good logs was a pretty icky situation. I had to make sure there were no insects on them. Other times the creatures had already made their home inside such as termites. Not wanting to take their home I was able to find a few wooden logs with a few insects I was able to get off. 

Coming back to my little spot I was able to start working on my little home. The shelter got bigger as I worked on it soon finding things to use as a cover. Could it rain in here? I had no idea..This was my first facility to ever be at. So I don’t know what kind of technology they had. Standing up I rubbed my hands against each other, my hooves clicking against each other. Now all I needed were areas to put what I collect into. I didn’t want my food touching the ground that would just be unsanitary. 

Looking around I had spotted the long grass going over starting to pick it. I hummed a song quietly as I started twisting and tying the grass into what I needed. The grass was a bit tricky but I was able to make it into a small little bowl. Grinning my ears perked and tail wagging I was happy that my mother had taught me how to craft. Walking over to the small stream I set the bowl down grabbing the berries and putting them into the clear water. The water was cold to the touch but I washed the berries. 

Setting them down into the bowl I got up walking inside the shelter and relaxing. Eating some of the berries and perking at the taste smiling. “I’m glad I picked these; they are so sweet!” I didn’t notice the footsteps nearby or the growling until I saw the paw by my shelter. Stopping my ears flattened trying to stay silent. I could hear sniffing and then a snout peeking into my shelter growling and baring its teeth. Nose raised and sniffing the air more. Soon the beast pushed its head fully in. Its eyes landed on me snapping its jaws. 

My eyes widened in fear as the wolf quickly pounced at me. I ducked and scrambled out of the shelter. Running as fast as I could, heart beating the wolf howled and ran after me. I knew Wilbur said there were creatures in here but I didn’t think he met wolves! Pushing past branches and jumping over logs and rocks. Soon spotting a hill I could probably climb up to I ran after it and climbed up a few rocks and ledges. Looking back down I saw the wolf looking up at me snarling. It lowered its body to the ground and raised up jumping onto the rocks right below me nearly slipping. 

I quickly climbed up and shook my head desperately. I didn’t want to die..I had just made a friend please..I don’t want to don’t let me die! I cried out in my mind, tears in my eyes. The wolf latched its mouth around my ankle biting deeply and breaking my pants fabric. Feeling the teeth sink into my skin I let out a loud cry falling down to the ground. Hitting the rocks I whimpered in pain and looked at my now bloody ankle then up to the wolf. Who was stalking off the rocks and toward me. I quickly got up and limped away tears falling from my eyes from the pain and stress. Please don’t let me die..Please save me. My back hit a tree and I slid down it covering my face. Letting out a choked sob. Stopping I cried out louder. “Help! Help please!” 

The wolf stopped at my screaming. It then started coming closer again I could only hope that someone came..Anyone please..  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommys pov again:

I was finally able to rest, not the best spot but it was a small cave. It was wet..And clammy but it worked. I still needed food, my stomach grumbling I groaned getting up and walking out. Walking to the pond I had found I stayed near the ground and stalked toward it looking around for anything. Seeing a deer drinking the water a small baby fawn by the mother. Stopping myself I hissed and backed off about to head somewhere else but perking at a shriek that pierced the night. 

My eyes widened as I ran toward the noise wings spreading out flapping some. That was Tubbo he's in trouble..Trouble! My mind screamed at me. I skidded to a halt looking around for any more noise. “Tubbo!” I called out worried I might have been too late. “Help! Help please!” Perking at the words I ran toward them quickly “I’m coming Tubbo!”

Flying off the ground some each time I landed and growled nose flaring as my breathing got faster the more I ran. Opening my mouth letting smoke climb out into the air. I soon spotted my friend who was curled up trying to push away against a wolf on top of him. I growled baring my teeth, eyes turning to slits running over and pouncing the wolf off and biting into its neck. 

Feeling my teeth sink in and the wolf cry out in alarm I didn’t let go and bit in harder glaring. The wolf whimpered thrashing but soon falling silent and panting as it breathed in its last going limp. I finally let go, my mouth parted as blood covered the inside and outside dripping to the ground. I breathed in and out then looking up to Tubbo my blue and yellow pupils glowing brightly. Licking the blood off from around my mouth he watched scared..

Scared? That wasn’t right he wasn’t supposed to be scared. My pupils went back to normal as I looked at him confused then down at the wolf eyes wide I got off the now dead animal. I did that? Why..Why did I do that? I let out a whine and covered my mouth some but looking toward Tubbo again. My gaze lowered to his bloody ankle going over. Tubbo still seemed unsure until he saw my fright. “Hey it's okay, it's okay..You protected me Tommy” He smiled at me.

“I killed it..” I looked back to the wolf. “But he hurt you..” I growled lowly making Tubbo worry some. “We need to take care of your leg..” I stated. Tubbo nodded and then grabbed some of his torn fabric and pulled it off. Tying it around his ankle he gave me a thumbs up smiling. I smiled and helped him up. “Tommy we can’t stay with each other Wilbur said so..” He sounded worried I shrugged it off and walked to my place. “If he gets mad at us he can take it out on me..You’re hurt and I’m not leaving for you to get attacked by more animals” Walking back we finally got to my cave I set him down in a comfortable position. “Get me if you need to. I’m going to guard” 

Tubbo nodded at me “Okay just stay safe Tommy..” I nodded giving a grin “My middle name is safe” I snickered he laughed as well. As I then walked out and got on top of the rocks keeping my eyes open. No one would hurt Tubbo not if I was still alive and breathing. Even then you would have to yank him away from my dead claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Connor will be the main focus next chapter! So dont leave yet please also if you have ideas for experiments let me know! They can be dark but I will draw the line. And I do not promise me taking every idea.


End file.
